Starhowl
by Princess Arimae
Summary: A baby elf is found by Strongbow, during the time of the 'Wolfrider' series... and, man is she loud!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don' own elfquest... as much as I would like to. I only own Starhowl.**

Bearclaw looked down at the baby Strongbow was holding. Untill a few moments ago, it had been Moonshade holding her; but Moonshade had finally gotten tired of her screaming, and shoved her onto Strongbow. She had, surprisingly, quieted down, a bit, after that.

"Where did you find her?" he asked the lifemates.

-Under a bush,- sent Strongbow. -She wasn't really all that hard to find. Her voice carries.-

"I noticed," said Bearclaw, wryly.

"Who will she stay with, tonight?" asked Moonshade.

"Welll........ let her choose."

"Right," said Treestump. "Everyone takes a turn at holding her, and whoever she's quietest for, is who she stays with."

"From now on," added Bearclaw. "We don't want her screaming like this; it might get the humans' attention."

"Looks like Strongbows winning, so far," grinned One-Eye.

-So now it's your turn,- sent the archer, passing him the baby.

She screamed and kicked at him. He passed her to Clearbrook, who got the same treatment. Everyone, exept Redlance and one-year-old Skywise, were attacked in the same manner. Then Joyleaf jumped down for her turn. Rillfisher handed her the screaming infant, who quieted down instantly, and went to sleep.

"Looks like she's chosen, sister," said Treestump, grinning.

"So it does," said Bearclaw.

"Well, lts see how she likes you, old badger," said Joyleaf, handing him the baby girl.

The cub opened her eyes, and looked at him. He looked at her. They stood that way for a while, then the baby, wanting more attention, stuck her fist in her mouth. He laughed, she cooed; he smiled, she giggled.

"I think she's chosen, now, brother," said Joyleaf, softly.

"Aye," said Treestump. "I think she has."

"What's her name?" asked Longbranch.

"Starhowl," said Bearclaw. "Her name is Starhowl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest, just Starhowl.**

* * *

Starhowl looked over at her father. He nodded encouragingly. She crawled in farther. There were yips a head of her.

-Hey!- she sent. -You can come out! It's me! Come on!-

A small white streak came charging into her, knocking her back into the open. She howled with laughter and joy.

"Skyblade!" she said, when the wolf-pup had calmed down enough for her to say anything. "Your name is Skyblade!"

Skyblade was a white cub with a long, black streak down his back. Starhowl was an elf, with light brown, curly hair. Blue were the eyes of the wolf; icy, determined, ever fierce. Starhowl's eyes were brown; wild, free, and always laughing.

-Look at them beloved!- sent Joyleaf. -Look at them both!-

-Yes,- sent Bearclaw. -She'll bear the cheif's lock well someday.-

She turned; their eyes met for a moment, but that moment was enough.

~Grenn?~ she sent.

~Dehl!~

Others turned their heads, and at once grins were on every face, as they parted for the lifemates to pass.

Starhowl watched curiously; she wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it seemed to be a good thing. She wasn't upset at not being the center of attention, anymore; the way kept things moving... flowing... and that's the way things aught to be.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter... if it makes you feel any better, a good half of this I made up, spur of the moment. ~This is lock-sending~ I thought it needed some distinction. Review, and I hope to get another chapter out soon.**

**~Princess Arimae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest.**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

-Starhowl...-

-Come on, it'll be fun!-

-And if we get killed?-

-So we don't get killed.-

-I don't know...-

-Skywise!-

-Oh, fine... but what'll we do about Cutter?-

-Tell him to watch caterpillars- sent Starhowl, shrugging.

-You really think he'll buy that?-

-No, but I can improvise.-

-Alright...-

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elfquest.**

**Thank you, reviewers!!!!**

* * *

-You idiot.-

-What are you talking about? This was _your_ idea!-

-But who got us caught?-

-You?-

-Wrong.-

-What? You're the one who fell!-

Having no reply to this, Starhowl ever so maturely turned around and stuck out her tongue.

Strongbow shook his head; infants.

-We are doomed.-

-So?-

-Your father is going to kill us!-

-So?-

-Slowly...-

-If he wanted us dead, we wouldn't be in trouble.-

-Not even remotely my point!-

-Then what is?-

-Oh, we're so dead...-

-So shut up, already! If I'm gonna die, I'll do it gracefully, and since I'm not...-

-Stop bickering, both of you.- sent Stongbow. -You're giving me a headache.-

~Here comes doom...~

~I said shut _up_, Skywise.~

"What were you thinking?" shouted Bearclaw. "You could have been killed!"

"Well..."

"If we hadn't found you, you would've been."

Skywise cringed. Starhowl stuck her chin out farther.

"Well?"

-Say something,- sent Strongbow.

"Umm......."

* * *

**Please review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


End file.
